Not So Happy Campers
Not So Happy Campers is the 1st/2nd episode in Total Drama Island Roleplay. Plot Part 1 In the first episode, Chris introduces himself and explains the game. One by one the contestants arrive and their personality's are shown to be very diverseThe campers are then brought to the camp grounds and are explains the rules and how eliminations will work, where then one of the male characters Ezekiel unleashes some very sexist comments against the females causing several females to become furious with him causing him to run into the nearby outhouse. The 22 campers are then split into 2 teams, The Screaming Gophers (Noah, Katie, Owen, Beth, Trent, Heather, Justin, Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, and Lindsay) and The Killer Bass. (Ezekiel, Sadie, Harold, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, Tyler, Izzy, and Harold). Sadie becomes very upset because her and Katie who is her best friend isnt on her team and begins to nonstop cry causing several people to become annoyed. Katie is upset too but accepts it and leaves Sadie to cry. Ezekiel becomes scared of fellow teammate and girl Eva who begins to threat him because he insulted girls earlier. Meanwhile several relationships grow between (Tyler and Lindsay), (Noah and Katie), (Geoff and Bridgette) and (Trent and Gwen). Chris announces the first challenge which is to jump off the islands cliff into shark infested waters leaving everyone in shock as the first episodes ends. Part 2 The second episode picks up where the last ended. Ezekiel unintentionally insults the girls again causing Eva to push him off the cliff, where he lands safely followed by Eva who jumps off and lands safely as well. Tyler does a front flip off to impress Lindsay but instead comes crashing down the cliff but manages to land safely. Sadie refuses to jump unless her and Katie are on the same team but Chris refuses and hands her a chicken hat and tells her to go to the bottom of the cliff as she is a big chicken, she leaves crying. Katie scared asks Noah if he could jump with her, He reluctantly agrees and they jump soon followed by Bridgette. Justin dives off the cliff but dosent land safety, but due to his beauty Justin is saved by the sharks. Leshawna throws Heather off after she refuses to jump who is then followed by Cody who does a canon ball. Beth jumps but Lindsay refuses and is handed a chicken hat and heads down the cliff. Harold is bullied by Duncan and is then pushed off by Duncan who along with Geof jump off the cliff and land safely. Izzy, DJ, Trent, Gwen, and Leshawna then jump leaving Courtney and Owen. Owen jumps off the cliff and Courtney refuses giving the Gophers the win and a advantage for the next challenge. Courtney is upset and mad at herself for her being a chicken. Chris explains the next challenge to be a hot tub building contest, where since the Gophers won they get carts to carry there supplies back to camp while the Bass have to carry or drag theirs. On the way back, The Gophers peacefully stroll along the beach back to camp unlike the Bass who are far behind and angry. Courtney complains causing Eva to yell at her for causing them the loss until Bridgette runs in and sticks up for Courntey. By the time the Bass arrive at cam the Gophers are almost done. Ezekiel tells them to hurry, but Eva threatens him. Tyler the complains about Sadie who is not helping and just crying. Chris arrives and tells them time is up and after reviewing the Hot tubs the Gophers are declared the winner by a longshot meaning one of the bass will be the first one voted off the island. That night at dinner the Bass narrow down their choices to eliminate to Ezekiel for being sexist, Courtney for being bossy and not jumping, and Sadie for not helping or jumping. At the first campfire ceremony Chris announces that the person who dosent receive a marshmallow must leave immediately on the boat of losers. Chris throws Tyler, Harold, Bridgette, Izzy, Duncan, Geoff, and Eva marshmallows leaving the earlier mentioned 3 Sadie, Courtney, and Ezekiel in the bottom 3. Courtney is the next to be deemed safe. Chris then throws the final marshmallow to Ezekiel. Sadie realizes this and begins to cry for Katie as she is put on the boat of losers and becomes the first person voted off the show. In the confessional Katie is sad to see her go but explains she overacted and that her main focus is to win the money as the 2 part episode ends. Primary Characters Primary characters that affected the plot of this episode. * Sadie * Ezekiel * Eva * Katie * Courtney Notes & trivia * Justin has 0 lines in this episode. * Both characters in the bottom two get eliminated back to back. * Most of the challenge time is focused on the Killer Bass. In fact, during the second part of the challenge, the Screaming Gophers have 0 lines. * There is a total of 6 confessionals in the episode, 1 from Eva, 1 from Ezekiel, 1 from Sadie, 1 from Heather, and 2 from Katie. * Three characters are unhappy with their choice of teams, despite only two of them knowing each other outside of the show. * All but three characters jump in the first part of the challenge. * Sadie was the only camper not to help their team * Many of the canon romances were put in this version * Three characters were also pushed off during the first part of the challenge. They were Heather, Ezekiel, and Harold. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}